Insert Witty Title
by Dexemtra
Summary: 'We Can Change The World' Project, started out so simply, The Allies and The Axis Powers would all live under one roof. When America, Italy, and Prussia go into Crazy-random! mode, escapades and mischief insue.
1. Down By the Bay

It all started out so simply. With just _one_ idea.

"Ve~! Why can't we all be friends? We could all live together and everything! Anything to stop this fighting!"

It was called the 'We Can Change The World' Project. The Allies and The Axis Powers would all live under _one_ roof, share the same food, etc. And that wasn't the problem! They were doing fine, but when they'd gotten there, something had happened to America, Italy, and Prussia. Instead of cowardly Italy, default 'Hero mode' America, and egotistical Prussia—

"Down by the baaaay! Where the watermeeeelooons groooow! Baaack tooo my hoooome! I daaarrrreeee noooot gooo! Foooor if I dooo, My mother's gonna saaaay:" America sang

"Damn it, America you bugger, I'm not playing!" England shouted back. Alfred looked like a kicked puppy and then.

"Down by the bay!"

—They seemed to be stuck in a completely random and crazy mode. Now, America and Italy could actually sing, but—

"Vhere de vatermelon groooow! Back to mein hooome! I daaaare nooood goh! Fooor if I dooooo mein bruder's gooona saaay:"

"Dit jou efer see a frog, walking his dog?" Germany clapped his hands over his mouth in horror.

"Oh no…" Arthur groaned.

—When Prussia joined, it got very loud…and off-key.

"DOWN BY DE BAY!"

"DOWN BY THE BAY!"

"DOWN BY THE BAY~Ve!"

Ludwig groaned, what _had_ he done? And now they were stuck with each other…great. Let's hope they get off 'crazy mode'!

* * *

><p>Author's note: I just wondered what it would be like if The Allies (Canada, America, France, England, Russia, and China) Had to live with The Axis Powers (Prussia, Germany, Italy, and Japan) When three of them were go into Random-crazy! Mode. I heard my Nieces singing that god-awful song and thought 'What if America and Prussia sang that?' Credit and bows for 'Random mode' to Zaerith Vrinn~ Thanks for the awesome read! Go check out her stories, but first, Review! And let me know if you want another chapter!<p> 


	2. When you least expectow!

Author's note: Wow! I didn't expect reviews so quickly! Makes meh very happy :D, As Promised Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I asked to have the rights for my Birthday…I'm still waiting on that…

Chapter two

When you least expect— Ow!

Germany walked around a corner, heading for the kitchen to fix breakfast. _Why do I always get up so early to make breakfast? Oh right, Osten…_Well at least the man wasn't around right now, god only knew what'd happened last night. He's woken up with a major migraine; it rivaled that of a hooker's on payday…But anyways, nothing _that_ bad could've happened…right? Germany walked into the kitchen and headed for the fridge. Upon opening it a cold burst of air shot into his ear canal.

"Kesesesesese, vhere are jour var insincts, bruder?" Dang it! The man _was _sneaky…

"Vhat do jou vant, _Osten_?" He was desperately hoping he could get out of this _without_ whipped cream in his ear.

"Oh, nodding really…justd Waaa!"

"Italy triumphs~ve!" Great, now he was going to have to clean caramel syrup off himself.

"Neeeeerrrrrrrmmmm, vvrrrrroooommm vrrrroooooom! Beep beep!" Germany pushed the (now sticky) Prussian off his chest and looked at what was next. For the love of all that was good, could he not just make breakfast?

"_Mein Gott_…" Ludwig swore right there and then, he would get them for this. Looking down the hallway, you could see into the living room, where a projector was running. Ludwig looked in horror to see himself and all the other Nations on the screen.

"You know…I nevah wanted to fight ya, Luddi…But (giggle) lemme tell you a secret…" A woozily drunk America pulled the equally as drunk Germany close to his chest, his glasses slipping off his nose slightly. America started to laugh, the rest of the Nations were being led into some kind of strange dance by Italy and Prussia.

"Luddi! Com'ere, I gotta tell ya a secret…(giggle) I, Alfred F. Jones, loave ya, Luddi!" Oh, god, oh _please_ say nothing else happened! The drunken group of Nations started to really get into the strange dance, Prussia and Italy dragging the two 'love birds' into it.

"Ok ~Ve! Puuuuuuut your riiiight fooot iiiiinnn! Puuuuuut your riiiiiight fooooot oooouuuutttt! Puuuuut your riiiight fooot iiin and yooouuuu shaaaaaake iittt aaaaallll about, do the hoakie-poakie and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about!" The Drunk Nations attempted to turn around, Russia and France falling flat on their butts.

"Whatd if ze hoakie-poakie _is_ what its all aboutd?" Russia mumbled from his place on the floor before passing out. France, unable to be the only one on his side to fall, reached up and pulled Arthur down with him, the two Nations fell backwards and out of screen-view. Ludwig rushed over and turned the evidence off. _No one can see this…_

"Well, itd would appear we hef a new zet of love-birds, _Luddi_." Russia put a sickeningly sweet emphasis on 'Luddi'.

"Hey, jou dit stuff I betd jou voult rather nod hef! I coult show dis tape!"

"_Blin_! No we hef to getd back at the randoms, we need to find a way to ztop zese prank attacks."

"How?" A dark aura appeared around Ivan.

(See, right there, that violet stuff?)

"We fightd Fire with fire…"

* * *

><p>Author's note: Sorry Germany, you will not get out of this without some sort of condiment on ya! And yes, i compare headaches to that of a hooker's. :D lol I need pranks people, preferably group pranks, but anything will work. I need anything and everything from the classic rubber chicken, to faking deaths. Oh, and suggestions are welcome, just leave them with your reviews (PS Reviews are like my life-blood, the more I get the faster I write!) Lets see how far we can take this! Thank ya'll so much T-T - happy tears<p>

Translations:

Blin! – Fuck!

Mein Gott…- My God…

Osten- Ludwig's nickname for his brother, it will always appear in German

"_Itlaics!"_ Denotes the speaking of a different language, if it's in English denotes the speaking of a different language where all parties understand the language.


	3. Avenue Q and Italy

Author's Note: Yes I'm going straight to Hell for this one, and y'all are coming with me for reading it XD

Disclaimer: I own my hetalia Cosplay! Does that count?

Chapter 3

Avenue Q and Italy

"Ahhhh, an afternoon alone vith my favorite book: Noh Italy to bother me. How coult itd ged any bedder dan dis?" Germany flipped open a book that had a picture of himself and Italy on the front, with some writing in Japanese…Were those…hearts…?

"Oh, hi Doistu!"

"Hi, Italy." Italy sat down next to Germany. Ludwig sighed; he felt a song coming on.

"Uh, hey Doistu, you'll never guess what happened to me at the meeting today. France was smiling' at me, and talkin' to me..."

"Mmm, dat's very interesting." Oh No, that wasn't the convenient music was it?

"...Mmmhmm, he was being real friendly. And, I think he was coming on to me. I think he might have thought _I_ was gay."

"Ahem...So, uh, vhy are jou telling me dis? Vhy should I care? I don'd care. Vhat dit you hef for lunch today?" Italy threw his hands up in the air in joy.

"PAAAASSSTTTAA, silly! Well, you don't have to get all defensive, Doistu..."

"I'M NOD GETTING DEFENSIVE! Vhy do I care aboutd Gay France, okay? I'm trying to read." Germany shifted, trying to hide the book.

"Well, I didn't mean anything by it, Doistu. I just think it's something we should be able to talk about."

"Vell, I do not vant to talk aboutd it, Italy. Dis conversation is ofer."

"Yeah, but Doistu...

"OFER!"

"Well, okay. But just so you know...

If you were gay

that'd be okay

I mean 'cause hey

I'd like you anyway!"

"Argh! Italy…" Germany got up and walked outside, Italy following. Germany sat on a bench; Italy started signing from the balcony above him.

"Because you see

if it were meeee

I would feel free to say

That I was gay

...but I'm not gay." Italy sat down next to him on the bench, leaning in to see what he was reading.

"Italy, please, I am trying to read...Vhat?"

"If you were queer…"

"Oh, Italy, noh…

"I'd still be here…" Germany got up and walked away, Italy following again.

"Italy, I am trying to read dis book.

"Year after year…"

"Italy!"

"Because you're dear to me!"

"Argh!" Germany stormed inside.

"And I know that you…"

"Vhat?"

"Would accept me, too"

"I vould?" He looked back down at his book, blushing.

"If I told you today,

"Hey, guess what, I'm gay".

...but I'm not gay." Germany went to his room, sitting on his bed, he opened the book again._  
><em>

"I'm happy just being with you…" Germany ignored the voice, thinking Italy couldn't possibly be on his bed._  
><em>

"High laced boots, maid's outdfit..."

"So what should it matter to me,

What you do in bed with guys?" Italy pounced, straddling him.

"I-Italy…dat ist…inappropriate!" Germany yelled as he rolled off his bed and ran out the door.

"No, it's not!

If you were gay!"

"Argh!" Germany ran outside. How did the music just keep following him?

"I'd shout hooray!"

"I am nod listening."

"And here I'd staaaay…"_  
><em>

"LA LA LA LA LA!"

"But I wouldn't get in your way!"_  
><em>

"AAAAH!" Did it never stop? Italy popped up at one shoulder and then the other.

"You can count on meeee

To always beeeeeee

Beside you everyday

To tell you it's okay

You we're just born that way

And as they, it's in your DNA!

You're gay!"

"I AM NOD GAY!"

"If you _were_ gay."

"ARGH!"

* * *

><p>Author's note: Okay, you can blame Darknessarising on Youtube for this chapter! Hope you liked ;) Yes, I do ship GerIta, but this is not going to be a love fic, (I'm Keepin' it T rated) In case you were wondering, yes, Germany has a bit of Djoinshi (I think that's how you spell it) I stick to the firm belief he got it during the Christmas episode XD 'Till next time!<p>

Song: Avenue Q's 'If you were Gay'


	4. Allies and Axis

Author's note: We have a Collab. Author with us! She is one of mah Best friends an will be helping with the chapters! ^_^

Disclaimer: [Insert Standard Disclaimer]

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Allies and Axis

Germany was sitting the most opposite of Russia, after his 'Lovebirds' comment; Ludwig wasn't in the mood to talk. Around the rest of the table were Arthur, Francis, Matthew, Yao, and Kiku. All were eating in a somewhat comfortable silence. But wait, where was Feliciano, Alfred, and Gilbert? An ominous rumbling started from down the hallway.

"Oh for the love of Pete, what now?" England stood up, ready to yell at whichever of the Crazy-Randoms rounded the corner. Instead he got a face full of waterballoon, which happened to have the brightest pink paint imaginable. He spluttered, confused while Francis bust out laughing. He received the same treatment as balloons flew through the room, splattering them all with pink paint. Feliciano led the attack with Alfred and Gilbert backing him up (There's a first).

"Back to de base!" Gilbert yelled and retreated. Feliciano retreated last, throwing his last balloon over his shoulder. For a moment, no one said anything, everyone dripping with paint.

"Alright, I zay we form a new Alliance. Eferyone in zis room is an Ally, eferyone who threw ze balloons, is an Axis!" The room agreed.

"Butd vaitd, vhat kint of var vill ve be fighting den?"

"A prank war!" England shouted.

"To the Allies goes the Win!"

BACK AT AXIS HEADQUARTERS

"Jou hear dat? Dey say ve are de new Axis."

"Good ~ve. They want a fight? We'll give them one! Ve~ve~ve~ve!"

"Alright! Fuck Yeah!" Triple high-five and they began planning their next assault.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Yays! I love Feli as the Axis leader! Prank War is next! Anyone else think of the song 'He is not one of us' From the Lion King?<p> 


	5. It's Raining what now?

AN: Sorry this took so long, I've got three other stories and recently got a new composition book so if you asked me 'Dex, you're starting another story? Are you crazy?' And the answer would be yes…

Disclaimer: My birthday wish did not come true…So I don't own them T_T

Chapter 5

It's raining what now?

The new Allies were busy making plans in their new HQ, not paying attention to the Axis. Actually, they were completely oblivious. The Axis were being sneaky about setting up a projector and making sure the tape couldn't be shut off. All of the sudden the Allies heard music.

"What the bloody hell is that?"

"I don't know, Mon cher."

"Why are you always such a damn wanker!"

"Zhut up, I am listening." The Allies walked into the living room and heard a very distinct American song.

"**IT'S RAINING MEN, HALLELUJAH! IT'S RAINING MEN! AMEN! I'M GONNA GO OUT, I'M GONNA LET MYSELF GET ABSOLUTELY WET, 'CAUSE IT'S RAINING MEN!"**

On the screen Russia and China, words were exchanged and then Russia jumped out of the plane. It showed him falling through the clouds.

**"IT'S RAINING MEN, HALLELUJAH, IT'S RAINING MEN! EV'RY SPE-CI-MEN: TALL, BLONDE, DARK AND LEAN, ROUGH AND TOUGH AND STRONG AND MEAN…IT'S RAINING MEN, HALLELUJAH!"**

The song abruptly ended with a loud **;CRUNCH;** sound as Russia hit the snow. All of the Allies couldn't help but laugh. Loud and distinctive laughter came from behind the projector where the Axis were hiding. Russia turned his papable rage towards them and the Axis decided now was a good time to beat it.

"Hey, you guys wanna get the Hell out of here before Russia kills us?" America whispered after taking a look at Russia's face.

"Yeah!" They made a run for it as Russia took off.

"Bruder! Have dem put on my grafestone dat I REGRED NOZING!" Prussia threw the words over his shoulder as he rounded the corner.

**It's Raining men…**

* * *

><p>Author's Note: 'Nuff said. Thanks to our Collab. Author for the idea! Thanks Irule!<p>

Irule's Note: Yeah well…I saw the demotivational and had to get her to write it…


	6. Pillows do WHAT!

A/N: Hey guys, I am now back me padre's house so I'm go find a sweet place to hide. Naw, just kidding, but I will not have as much time on the internet computer but will have tons on the internetless dinosaur of DEATH. So (Hopefully) I will get a new chapter up every Thursday and if you want anything in specific in a chap, leave it in the comments! So with out further ado

Disclaimer: I wished upon a Star. I guess it DOES matter who you are...Ugh these Disney themes will be the end of meh yet

Chapter 6

Pillows do WHAT?

"Germany, Germany! You've gotta help~ Ve!"

"Vhat ist it now?"

"JAPAN'S DEAD!"

"VHAT?"

"His pillow, It came to life and now...He's DEAD!" Germany gave a dead-pan stare.

"That ist de STUPIDEST Ding I have EFER heard! Und I lif vith PRUSSIA!"

"G-germany! It's True!"

"Inanimate objects do Nod justd come to life and kill people. I..I kill people! Pillows do not kill people!"

"Goh ged a map, look, see? The island of Japan ist still there, vitch leafs me to beliefe Japan ist still alife!"

"Well, then Kiku's dead, because it happened! You know what...If you don't believe me, then let's go to his room, you'll see!"

"Fine, if itd vill ged you to shut up, ve'll goh!" Italy started to skip happily towards Japan's room.

"Bring a weapon!"

"Shut up before I Smack you!"

"Please don't hit me, Germany! ~ve!" Upon arriving in Japan's room, Germany thought he saw a pillow moving but what was...Oh shiesse...Was that a certain blonde with Japan? Breaking the AlliesvsAxis war?

"What the fu-?" Japan blushed and threw a pillow at the door.

"Get out, I'm Busy!" An American voice called. Germany slammed the door and dragged Italy away.

"Told you, told you! The pillow came alive!" Germany turned to Italy.

"You have fife seconds to run." Italy ran like the British were after him.

Author's note: Teehee! Accidental love scene, no inspiration this week...so here's this crappily slapped together POS. See ya next week!


	7. My name is WHAT? My name is WHO? My name

**A/n: Hey guys! If you want someone to blame for the lateness of this chapter, it the freakin' people who live in my house! So my dad decides to ground me on my update day. Whoopdie-freaking-doo…Anyways, enough ranting! On with the Story!**

**Disclaimer: Ivan would probably kill me if I said I owned him…**

**Chapter Seven:**

**My name is WHAT?**

**My name is WHO?**

**My Name is…**

"**No I'm serious, it's a good idea~aru!"**

"**I do not zee how itd coult possibly work."**

"**Look, Japan kicks America's ass in everything! Even the 'All-American' sport Baseball! If you look, Japan kicked America's ass at his own game~aru!" China, Russia and France were standing around the kitchen table, plotting how best to get back at The Axis.**

"**I'm not doing it." Japan's voice came out of nowhere.**

"**Besides, oh-ho-hone. America just might surprise you!" France put his two-cents in. China looked at him quizzically. **

"**How~aru?"**

"**Take the Cold war for example…It didn't look like he could win that. And what do you know, he did!" Russia glared at France until the smaller blonde flinched.**

"**What aboutd getting Germany to do it?"**

"**He had a gun and I beat him up with a **_**Wok**_**~aru!"**

"**Good point. Anyone else have any ideas?" Seeing no one did, France sighed, he'd hoped he wouldn't have to whip this card out on America.**

"**Let's get England, then."**

**~~~~~After arousing a rather tired England and telling him the Brilliant plan~~~~~**

**America'd just left the Axis meeting giggling a bit at the next plan when he noticed he was alone in so dubbed 'creepy-as-hell hallway'.**

"**Heh heh, nothing to be afraid of…." He whistled and walked down the dark hallway, he couldn't see the end and it gave him the shivers. It reminded him of when England used to scare him as a child on Fright Night. He chuckled nervously to himself, this hallway **_**couldn't**_** be this long!**

"_**Amer…ica…Amer…ica…AMER…ica…"**_** The low moan twisted and warped through the hallway menacingly and creepily. America began to shiver, it was getting cold in the hallway…it wasn't ghosts was it? America shook his head vigorously. It's not real. It's not real, It's not real.**

"_**Amer…ica…AMERICA**_**!"**

"**IT'S NOT REAL!" Giving an extremely un-manly scream, America ran back the way he came, only to find there was no going back. Strange glowing mists swirled where he'd come from, ahead the creepy voice called in the pitch black. Suddenly out of the darkness a figure loomed. America almost cried with relief upon seeing it was England. But wait…**

"**NO! ENGLAND!" A bloody hook protruded from England's chest. Other cuts and bruises littered his bare-chested corpse. His head lolled to the side, eyes rolled up in his head.**

"_**Amer…ica…Amer…ica…**_**" America looked in horror to see the corpse was calling out to him.**

"_**America…why didn't you Save me…?**_**" **

"**No…No NONONONO!" America backed up only to bump into something large. He turned and looked in horror as a bloodied Russia held a knife.**

"**R-russia?" Russia cocked his head and America saw the deadly cut across his neck, looking up into his eyes, America saw he was as dead as England.**

"**Why America? WHY?" America put his hands over his ears and tried to run, only to bump into a dead France, pushing the stand England was hooked on. The mists swirled and the voices of the dead called louder and louder.**

"**You want to know how the world sees you? America, wealthy beyond compare, Powerful without equal…A rich, drunk, fifteen-year-old waving a gun in their face." Russia taunted as a gunshot went off and America saw a figure in a white and black uniform fall to the ground, dead.**

"**NO!" America sat with his knees to his chest, hands over his ears, looking around in fear as they closed in.**

"**You used to dream about heroes, now it's just about how to beat the system. Steal enough money to buy an honest-to-god island and build a train on it. You always liked trains, America, Pity you couldn't save Japan from his last. And get away with it, you never even tried to save me, your own 'Mother'! And get away with it, you America, are a freedom loving person, and nothing says 'Freedom' like getting away with it." **

"**It's all your FAULT!"**

"**No, no, NO!" America shook his head and cried.**

"**Don't you love me anymore? Why would you just let me be killed?"**

"**And me, I thought America was all about being the 'Hero' and saving everyone!"**

"**And me…"**

"**And even me America-san…" The mists burned his skin, he couldn't breathe, the undead were blaming and closing in on him. America gave a final, blood-curdling scream. And then everything went black.**

**Author's note: Oooh, scary! How do You think America will be when he wakes up? Hee hee, I thought the idea of a haunted house for America was perfect, and America didn't proclaim 'I'M THE HERO!' because in Crazy-Random mode, he isn't like that. *Collective Gasp* Yes, yes. Well, click on that blue link and leave a review! See ya next Thursday!**

**Irule's Note: *Is MIA***


	8. German and American, who Wants to decide

A/n: Hey guys! Because you had a late chapter, I'm giving you a bonus chapter! This was actually Irule's idea, as this chapter is a precursor to the 'We can change the World project'. So enjoy!

Chapter Eight:

German and American, who really Wants to decide?

Two girls sit in a Mississippi Laundromat. A sturdily built fiery redhead of about 5'3" sits next to an equally as sturdy mousey brown haired girl of about 5'1". Though neither of the girls are natural German speakers, they have a perfect accent. Both girls are speaking in English.

"Bruder! I cahn't beliefe ve're in America of ahll places and _girls!_ I mean, vhere are our awesome bodies?" The redhead looks over at the complaining brunette and sighs.

"If I knew, do jou think ve'd schill be sitting here?"

"Noh…But how did ve ged dis vay? I bet the girls these bodies belong to are having a gread time!"

"I blame Russia."

"Den vhy are ve in America?"

"Because he hades him too?" 'Ludwig' shrugged.

"Uh, girls? Can you please watch our machine, and make sure it doesn't run out of quarters?" A balding man of about 6"1' addressed them, holding out a handful of quarters.

"Ja, noh problem…" 'Gilbert' mumbled.

"Okay, I'll be right back. Don't get into trouble!" And with that he left.

"Dere nod efen old enough to be outd of de parents house, dis ist bullschid! I cahn't drink! I cahn't do veed! Or Maddhew! Schid…Maddhew! I soh totally screwed up vith him und den dis happened! Vhat de hell am I going to do?"

"I don'd know…Maybe dis ist only temporary…" Seeming to change subjects out of nowhere 'Gilbert' stood up.

"I vonter vhat dese girls ahre like? I mean, vhat do dey do?" 'Gilbert' got a gleam in his eye, thinking.

"I vonter if eder of dem ahre goot cooks, or cleaners?"

"Maybe you shoult take jour girl back und fint outd?" 'Gilbert' got closer and studied 'Ludwig'.

"Nein, I vant jours!" 'Ludwig' looked down at the girls body he was currently occupying. He knew she wore a C cup because he'd had to get dressed this morning, her room had been relatively clean, and he saw that the good cooking he'd done was just expected out of her, so she could cook. He also knew the other girl had just been visiting with her, since they didn't look anything alike. And from the way the balding man acted, the girl whose body he was in didn't get to visit him and his wife that often.

"Okay…Vhy?" 'Gilbert' sneered in a 'you're a moron' manner.

"Von, she cleans vell. I mean look at her fingernails, they are rough from cleaning, but meticulously shaped and cleaned. Her objects are meticulously cleaned and put in an certain order. She cooks vell, und keeps the kitchen clean. Her face is very clean for a teenager, and she obviously cares about her appearance!" He leaned in and groped her chest. 'Ludwig' smacked the shit out of him.

"Nod efen if I'm an un-related girl, Gilbert." Rubbing his face, 'Gilbert' chuckled.

"Okay, dat's aboutd mine. So vhat aboutd jours?"

"Vell…She's also very clean, but hes more of a 'Meh, I don'd care' look aboutd her. See her fingernails? Totally uncared for, short and stubby. She hes a loud voice, soh I guess she's either an order-giver or involved in theatre…She probably orders this one, who probably argues back, Kese. Und she doesn't care vhat anyvon thinks of vhat she does!" All of the sudden it clicked for both of them.

"Dere de female versions of us!" They yelled together.

"Brianna?" 'Ludwig's head automatically turned toward the door.

"Amanda?" 'Gilbert's head turned.

"I think there has been a mix up…" They looked in amazement at their own bodies.

"So, guys, what's up?"

"Amanda!"

"What?"

"You're in someone else's body and you show up just say 'What's up?' That's rude!"

"Oh yeah, bruder, dat von's definatley jou!"

"Does it look like I give a crap what other people think?"

"Und dat von's jou!" The, ahem, 'Girls' kept fighting while the boys watched and occasionally chipped in. To which the 'girls' responded:

"Stay out of this!"

And it was decided mutually that somehow, they didn't know how, but somehow.

It was all Russia's fault.

Author's note: Okay guys, this actually happened! Well, they weren't _really_ body-switched but they did have this conversation, sparked by, you guessed it! Irule. I hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next week!

Irule's note: It's true…Go team.


	9. Oh no you DIDN'T!

A/n: UGH! Third week of school= Suck. Well, there were some good parts but mostly= Suck. Anywho, crack chapter, written on burritos and tea...

Disclaimer: If I owned them, this entire line wouldn't be here...

Chapter Six:

Oh no you Didn't!

Japan was calm. He liked being calm, in fact he had closed his own freaking country so he wouldn't be bother those other countries who ridiculous thing like—No. Calm. Japan sighed as he heard a crash emanating form the kitchen area. He just wanted to get through the rest of today without anything happening. God save the poor soul who made something bad happen to him today. God save them all... Japan walked into the kitchen and suddenly, things went into slow motion. Food flew through the air, paint splattered the wall, and somehow, Japan got hit with a walking taco. That was it.

Complete silence settled over the room of Allies and Axis as everyone got an 'Oh shit' look.

"THAT IS IT! YOU WANTED A MAD JAPAN? YOU FUCKING GOT ONE!" Five minutes later, everyone was on the floor, either knocked out or stifling their whimpers as not to set Japan on them again.

Japan walked away... "Calm." He repeated for the second time.

Author's Note: Sorry for the shortness! I really want to see what you guys want to happen to America! This is all this week sorry! Don't forget to click that little review button, yeah that one down there!

Irule's note: *Is MIA* - AGAIN


	10. It's Adventure Time

Author's note: I ! OMGoodness! After a week of being deathly ill I have FINALLY Recovered! Here's a longer crack chap!

Chap Ten: It's Adventure Time!

Disclaimer: Insert witty and appropriate disclaimer here

* * *

><p>America's head lolled back on the seat. He whimpered slightly, reminiscent of his horror night. Someone reached over and patted his head reassuringly. America dared to crack open his eyes, then he opened them wide. He was sitting in the back of a nicely made Italian car, an albino hand retreated back to the front seat as the air whipped America's fluffy golden hair around. He sat fully up and a not so concerned Italy waved back to him.<p>

"Buckle your seatbelt ~ve." America did as he was told and looked at the strange pair in front of him. Where were they going? Why was he with Italy and Prussia?

A. The Axis had kidnapped him

B. Someone was being stupider than even him

C. Some seriously fucked up shit was about to go down

**DING DING DING! BINGO! YAHTZEE! IS THAT YOUR FINAL ANSWER? OUR SURVEY SAYS:**

**_C!_**

Yep, that was it, that was what was about to happen. He and his Hero self needed to get the Hell out of there and pretty damn fast! He made a move and Prussia signaled for him to stop.

_**Today I don't feel like doin' Anything...**_

"Don'd moof." The command which would've usually been ignored somehow held a mystifying power over him, and he stayed put.

"Why?"

"Because they're trying to fix us...And We're not broken.~ Ve."

"Where are we going?"

"I don'd know...Isn't it better to explore? Isn't itd bedder dan hafing to repord or led ozer countries ged us down?" The words made sense...Hadn't he just been doing that? Right before...Fright Night...? Italy cast a lazy glance back at him.

"We wouldn't do those kinds of things to you~ Ve. You were having fun, **we** were having fun, and they tried to spoil it..." America's sky blue eyes clouded and he realized that he wasn't thinking straight...he wanted to go back to sleep.

_**I just wanna lay in my Bed...**_

"Why...?"

"Because dey don'd care." It was Prussia again.

"What country are we in?"

"Who knows~ Ve? We'll eventually end up back at the house anyways."

**_Don't feel like pickin' up my phone, so leave a message after the tone..._**

"Really?" Italy nodded.

"No matter how far we go, we always end up back at the house~Ve" America didn't know what to think as they drove across a vast dried up land and saw strange dogs and plants. His mind began to revert back to what it had been, but with a new understanding. They fooled around and met a very strange country, rather large, with characteristic eyebrows reminiscent of a certain European country.

**_'Cause_ _Today I swear I'm not doin' Anything!_**

**_Nothin' at all!_**

Eating strange plants and traveling again to a place of clear and green waters, dense rainforest and animals that were only found in that country. Ancient animals and plants surrounded them, and America let it all soak in. And he decided he could do this, to live for the day. To prank the new Allies to change their states of mind. Teach them to live as they were. He grinned to himself as he chased a furred instead of feathered bird.

Carpe diem.

* * *

><p>Author's note: Slightly longer! ^^' See you guys next week, i'm going to try and have no disaster happen to where I can't update!<p>

Irule's Note: *IS MIA*

Song: The Lazy song


	11. Babe Ruth

Babe Ruth's. There were a lot of stupid things that'd been done in the "We can change the world" project, but this had to be the most diabolically genius and yet so pathetically dim witted that something bad was bound to happen. Italy finished setting the table, putting a Babe Ruth bar at every place setting except three. This would be fun. Looking back over the table, he double checked that three places didn't have the diabolical candy.

"Prussia! Is the food ready!~Ve?" Dinnertime was one of the only times there was a truce between the prank-warring Allies & Axis.

"Can jou vaid for like dree more zeconds?" Prussia snapped back, carrying the main dish in. Despite Italy's protest they were having Schnitzel with krade-butter and vegetable dishes.

"No, that would insinuate that he's paitient." Prussia and Italy froze in disbelief.

"What?" America asked, a blonde eyebrow creeping up his forehead.

"Nothing~ve" Italy resumed his work, finishing up the table.

"I justd didn'd know jou knew vhat 'Insiuate' meandt..." Prussia finished filling the glasses.

"Well, I do. So ha!" They shared a gigle before ringing the rather humorous antique bell, signaling dinnertime.

"Come and get it!" The call rang through the house and the other countries came quickly, like exited children. France and England arrived first, arguing as usual, and yet sitting next to one another. China and Japan both arrived in quiet demeanor and sat quietly on opposite sides of the table. Canada entered and sat next to Prussia. Everyone looked unsure about the candy bars, but went ahead and got food. Murmurs of approval stumbled through the air.

"Zoh...Vhat are zese for?" Russia asked uneasily.

(Russia uneasy? The world's gonna implode!)

"Hey! Quit breaking the fourth wall!" America growled.

I'm not breaking it..you are!

"Seriously, you're ruining the whole chapter. The rest of it was crap, but you had a real chance with this one, and look what you're doing to it...Bugger.." England sighed exasperatedly.

Can we PLEASE get back to the story?

"Fine...Don'd blame us if they hade it."

Shut UP PRUSSIA!

"ANYWAY! I don't know~ve, I thought you Allies had the candy brought in." Italy answered smoothly. The Allies looked nervously at one another, shooting questioning glances and receiving shrugs.

"Seem safe enough to me!" England said enthusiastically as he opened his up.

"Stop! I can't have you eating that and dying!" France said, freezing England midbite.

"You'll just come back and kill me. But then again...You try that all the time~ Cherie."

"WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SUCH A DAMN WANKER!" England angrily took a bite, making a noise of approval a moment later. Seeing England didn't keel over, the other Allies shrugged and opened theirs.

"Soh...vhere is dis going exactly?"

Prussia! Quit that! The scene freezes and the Axis come around the table leaning on it and facing forward.

"No really, where is this going?"

I dunno...

"I dought jou vere supposed to be the writer!"

"Check the script~ve." They pull out large packets with "INSERT WITTY TITLE" In bold capitals.

"Nice title by the way." America snickered.

Shut it, you.

"Okay..let's see...candy bars...insinuate...England and France...Hey! It's not in here!"

What? Lemme see that!

"Noh, he's right, look!" Prussia hands me the script.

Huh...that's weird...

"Look below it ~ve! It says 'Ask the audience'."

What? Show me.

"Right ." America points to it in my script.

America...Where do you even learn these words? He shrugs at me and points a sign that says 'WEBSTER'.

"Soh ask dem!"

Alright, alright! I'm gettin' to it...

* * *

><p>Author's note: Yeah..I didn't break the fourth wall, I OBLITORATED it. Okay, so you read the script! I want to know what YOU want to happen with the candy bars. Anyways...To answer the yells of 'Every Thursday, huh?' and 'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?' I have sickly and that is why some of the chapters suck REALLY bad. So yeah...I will say since something always wants to happen to screw with Thursday, I will say that I will post up a chapter every two weeks hopefully. And i FINALLY found My collab author! So review and leave suggestions...Or die by Ivan's hand!<p> 


	12. Run, Run, RUN LIKE A BAUS!

"You've Got to be kidding me!" England yelled as he ran for his life…or rather, his butt….

"Mon amour, just give me a kiss!"

"No, you Frog!" So it turned out that every other candy bar had an aphrodisiac in it and the others? Had an attractive pheromone. So France was chasing England, China was chasing Japan, Germany was chasing Canada and Russia was chasing EVERYONE. Prussia, Italy and America giggled behind the kitchen counter as the other countries ran, wildly trying to escape an invasion of their vital regions.

"Dat vas a goot plan."

"Yeah, _and_ they won't blame us in the morning because they'll be too busy beating Each Other up!" America said smugly.

"I'm just glad they ate it~Ve, they could've refused."

"Yeah—" America was cut off by Russia stumbling into the entrance to the kitchen, staring at them with stark-raving violet eyes.

"Hey, you guys wanna get the fuck outta here? I think I wanna get the fuck outta here." America said, nearly paralyze with fear.

"Sounds like a good idea ~Ve!" They both turned to the spot where Prussia was supposed to have been.

"What the—?" Prussia was already zipping across the house the fortress of the Axis.

"Jou don'td hef to tell me twice!" America and Italy quickly followed suit, but America tripped on the corner of the coffee table.

"Noooo!"

"America!" Italy tried to go back.

"Leave me, save yourself!" America cried out dramatically.

"No problem!" Italy ran without looking back.

"You're not supposed to really leav—" America felt a cold presence at his back.

Fade to Black

Author's note: I feel a cold coming on…A Cold War, that is! *Is shot* Yeah, so after considering all suggestions and with the help of my collab author, this is the nice steamy pile of that stuff you set of fire and leave on your neighbor's doorstep…So sorry I've been gone so long! Review…Or DIE by Ivan's hand!


	13. Chapter 13: Well Damn

A/n: Well….Yeah….

Disclaimer: If I owned them, there would be shipping….Lots of Shipping :3

Chapter…IDEK

Well Fuck.

America Limped to the Axis side of the breakfast table and stood, grabbing a plate.

"Alfred? Vhy don'd jou sitd?" America glared at Prussia and gestured to the other countries who were standing and grabbing plates, fully intent on going to their rooms and eating, most of them lucky to be walking.

"You know damn well why." Prussia 'Kesekesekese'd and went back to eating.

"Atd leastd jou got the Allies to think it vasn't us." America took his plate and walked back to the headquarters of the Axis, his back hurting like an Olympic gymnast's after a particularly difficult tumble…off a fucking cliff that is. He bumped into England and both nations winced, the smaller crying out softly.

"Sorry…" America said and walked on. Had England heard right? Had America just apologized? Did that mean the prank war was coming to an end? France came up behind England and gave a slap on the back.

"Owch, that hurt you git!" England said, fuming. He took to beating the crap out of France while Japan and China watched on from the sidelines, making bets as to who would win. America smirked as he closed his door behind him, a shadow falling across his eyes as he dropped the limp and straightened.

"Since you couldn't walk , I thought I'd bring you some food, Ruskie." America grinned cruelly, the exhausted Russian rolled over, a blush besmirching his face.

"Zhut up, Americka!" He cried, throwing a pillow at the smug American.

"_I _don't have to, I'm the captor! And you are the first Axis Prisoner of War!" America cried triumphantly, still in crazy-random mode.

"Dear lordt help me…" Russia whined, it was going to be a bad day.

A.n: Plot? WTF did that come from? Anywhozies, here's to the first Prisoner! Review..Or DIE by Ivan's hand!


	14. Aftermath

A/n: TF did that last chapter come from?! Oh, right…Irule…. So hope you enjoyed her update yesterday..That's actually from an RP of ours . Anyways, How about this:

Chapter 14:

Aftermath

"ARU!" The rumble of China's rage shook the Axis in their proverbial boots.

"Shit, Think he saw himself in the mirror?" America asked, looking towards the door before resuming the game of Uno.

"Ve~! I think he would notice that he was in a fluffy lace dress when he woke up~!" Italy chuckled. "Uno, VE~!"

"Damn Italian! Letd me vin for vonce!" Prussia growled, the door splintered apart as a pink-haired China burst through.

"WHICH ONE OF YOU DID IT~ARU?" He roared.

"RUN!" America yelled, scattering the cards everywhere as China closed in.

"Vhy wouldt I run from a beautiful lady?" Prussia teased, "Especially one that looks so beautiful like a ch-cherry blossom?" He laughed, slapping his knees. China pounced on him and began choking him.

"You. Will. Pay. You. Little. Fucker~aru!" China said, punctuating his words with shakes of the Prussian's head.

"Hands off the Axis member~ve!" Italy yelled, jumping on China and pulling the struggling Chinese man off the dying Prussian.

"Let. Me. Go!" He shrieked rather girlishly.

"Look at the wittle girlie~!" America cat-called, China struggled.

"Japan~aru! Help meeeee!" The silent Japanese man walked into the room and everything but China froze. Brown eyes coolly surveyed the Axis, daring them to attack _him._ After his outburst, the Axis didn't want to mess with a Japan in _This_ kind of mood.

"If you would prease let him go?" Japan said in a low voice, Italy dropped the pink-haired China, who promptly slapped him.

"Ow~ve!" Italy growled, China stalked away, fuming as a still calm Japan closed the door. America let out a collective sigh of relief.

"So…Back to Uno?" He asked, seemingly unphased by the events that had just taken place.

"Jou bet! I'll beat jou, yet jou liddle Italian!"

A/n: Here ya go~! This was a request, so I hope you enjoy. Requests are welcome~! Now REVIEW OR DIE! (By Ivan's hand of course)


	15. Chapter 15 Plot? that's a plot right t

DISCLAIMER: I haven't been around enough for them to be mine!

Chapter: wtf are we on? 15?

Plot?

Alfred yawned and sat up in his chair. "So when are we gonna drop 'em?" He asked.

Gilbert frowned. "I don't know...it's too dangerous on the first...I think we should try the fourth." He replied, Feliciano sneered evilly.

"I say we make it rain everyday till they surrender! Have the Allies on the run, 've~!" Alfred and Gilbert looked shocked for a moment, then grinned.

"As you wish." Arthur was innocently cooking. Pfft. He was ruining whatever that small lump if Brown coal food item he was trying to-

"It's a scone, you bloody wanker!" Arthur shouts, waving his fist. Calm down, no one expects anything good out of your cooking.

"That's cruel! Wot if I walked in in Your life and narrated you're ugly!" He shouts. *shrug* I am ugly...but I get paid for it. *winks*

"You're impossible!" Stop breaking the fourth wall, dammit!

"Fine." He rolled his eyes and went back to, erm, 'cooking'. With a flip of the birdie, he stirred and rolled and burned and destroyed whatever he was making. France happened to walk by and shudder.

"Mi`a`me, someone rescue that kitchen..." He muttered as he passed Japan and a fuming pink China. Francis didn't make a smart remark and simply continued until he ran into Germany.

"Ludwig! Hey...have you seen Ivan?" He suddenly found that he hadn't seen the bid Red nation in a week. Ludwig blinked.

"Uh...noh, I hefen't." He replied. Francis shook his head.

"Axis...come on, we must rescue him, no?"

"I vant to say noh.." Ludwig muttered as they began to search the house. Feliciano smirked.

"Drop them, ve." Alfred pushed the button. The house was filled with screams.

Italy watched the cataclysm with shining eyes, steepleing his fingers behind the screens.

"Excellent."

A/n: Hai guys! I know, I know, it has been FOREVER. In my own defence, I was grounded for four months months and only just now got this stupid thing to work! Bear with me!


	16. Chapter 16: Final

Okay my beloved, patient readers. As you well know, this fic has not updated in a very long time. This may be hard to take for some of you, but I'm in a new fandom now and I'm never going be able to give the f ic the attention it needs.

However, I won't leave it unfinished, I will tell you the ending of our little story;

In the end, the Prank war ceases and Prussia, Italy, and America all return to normal but not before teaching everyone that bonds and forged alliances can be made between the most unlikely of peoples. They walk away with a better understanding of the countries around them and maybe even not so much prejudice. Bonds so improbable are made during these times and kept afterwards. The world descends into a temporary, much-needed, small era of peace as they learn to share and teach their humans to understand and care for one another. Perhaps it is only temporary and perhaps maybe it will last forever, but for now everyone is happy.

Fin


End file.
